1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basketball training systems and more particularly pertains to a new basketball practice system for providing a portable assembly positionable between the shooter and the basketball hoop for teaching proper arcing when shooting a basketball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of basketball training systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, basketball training systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,926; U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,939; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,270; U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,323; U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,794; U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,600; U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,016; U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,879; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,016.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new basketball practice system. The inventive device includes a base assembly, a support assembly, and a frame assembly having an opening positionable at a predetermined height between a shooter and a basketball hoop given a pre-determined shooting distance between the shooter and the basketball hoop.
In these respects, the basketball practice system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable assembly positionable between the shooter and the basketball hoop for teaching proper arcing when shooting a basketball.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of basketball training systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new basketball practice system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a portable assembly positionable between the shooter and the basketball hoop for teaching proper arcing when shooting a basketball.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new basketball practice system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the basketball training systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new basketball practice system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art basketball training systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base assembly, a support assembly, and a frame assembly having an opening positionable at a predetermined height between a shooter and a basketball hoop given a pre-determined shooting distance between the shooter and the basketball hoop.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new basketball practice system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the basketball training systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new basketball practice system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art basketball training systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new basketball practice system that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new basketball practice system that is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new basketball practice system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such basketball practice system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new basketball practice system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new basketball practice system for providing a portable assembly positionable between the shooter and the basketball hoop for teaching proper arcing when shooting a basketball.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new basketball practice system which includes a base assembly, a support assembly, and a frame assembly having an opening positionable at a predetermined height between a shooter""s release point and a basketball hoop given a pre-determined shooting distance between the shooter and the basketball hoop.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new basketball practice system that teaches a proper shooting arc by requiring a shooter to repeatedly shoot a basketball through an opening positioned at a pre-determined position between the shooter and a basketball hoop to produce an optimum approach angle for the basketball as it approaches the basketball hoop.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new basketball practice system that provides a lightweight collapsible assembly that may be carried in a storage bag.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a new basketball practice system that is easily transported to various positions on a basketball court to facilitate practicing shooting from various positions around a basketball hoop.
It is still even another object of the present invention to provide a new basketball practice system that is easily adapted for use with a counter system for tallying successful attempts to shoot a basketball towards a basketball hoop using an optimum arc.
It is even yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new basketball practice system having a frame assembly forming an opening wherein the frame assembly is usable with a contact sensor system for providing an indication of what part of the frame assembly is contacted by an errant shot to assist in correcting and perfecting development of an optimum arc when shooting a basketball.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an opening having an adjustable size for altering a level of difficulty for shooting the basketball through the opening.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.